Gaara vs the Toaster
by usagi213
Summary: Gaara just knew that his perfect day would begin with him eating toast, as all perfect days should. Now he just needs to figure out how to work the toaster.


Sorry for anyone who was really looking forward for an update for _Path of the Kazekage_. I'm still working on the next chapter, but I was talking to my friend about writing a oneshot, and she told me to write a one shot about Gaara vs. a toaster. Here's the result. This doesn't take place in the same world as _Path of the Kazekage_, and is just a cute little drabble.

Gaara vs. the Toaster

Temari had just left for her mission for the day, and Gaara had never missed his sister so much. Gaara was home alone, not an unusual occurrence, but for once in his life, Gaara desired the company of his older sister. After all, she was the only one who knew how to work this infernal contraption!

The previous day, Temari had waltzed into the Sand Siblings' shared home saying that she had just bought "the best invention ever." Said invention was metal, with two holes in the top, and a little switch thing on the side. Temari had called it a toaster and said that it was supposed to toast bread. She had probably bought it because the last time Kankuro had tried to toast bread, he had used a fire jutsu and almost burned down the kitchen.

Gaara figured that this "toaster" used some sort of ninjutsu to toast the bread, but it hadn't worked. He had pushed a surge of chakra into it, but the only thing that had happened was Gaara's fingers getting a large static shock. Gaara gave the toaster a glare. All he wanted was to eat toast. Was that too much to ask for? The toaster apparently thought so.

Gaara shook his head. He was losing his mind over a lump of metal. He had just imagined that the toaster had opinions, something that lumps of metal most certainly did not have. Gaara let out a sigh and looked at the two untoasted slices of bread sitting innocently on a plate. Then Gaara's head snapped up. There were two pieces of bread, the average number of pieces of toast eaten at one setting, and there were two holes in the top of the toaster. Gaara chortled successfully. He had finally figured this toaster thing out. He carefully lifted the slices of bread and inserted them into the two holes, but nothing happened. The bread still stayed untoasted.

Gaara was getting very aggravated. His sand was moving restlessly around him, a very bad sign for whoever or whatever was getting on his nerves. It was a sure sign that the toaster was about to go down.

Gaara gathered a little chakra into his finger tips and pushed it into the side of the toaster, and all he was rewarded with was another static shock. Gaara growled. It shouldn't be _this_ hard to make toast. When he was on the verge of just using a fire jutsu to toast the still white and floppy bread, Gaara's eyes landed on the small switch on the side of the toaster. His eyes widened. That must be how the machine worked!

Slowly, Gaara lifted his hand and touched the switch. He gave it a gentle wiggle. It seemed as though it would move. Upon further inspection, Gaara noticed that there was a groove down the side of the metal that seemed as it was made for the switch to go down. While holding his breath, Gaara pushed the switch down. It went down easily, but as soon as Gaara let go, it popped right back up, and the bread stayed untoasted.

Gaara had about had it. There was no other possible thing he could think of to make the toaster work! He grabbed the toaster and was about to throw it across the room when he noticed a thin, black cord dangling from the side of it. That was it! Gaara remembered now. Civilian inventions ran on elektribity, or ilecktricisity, or something like that. He had to push the two prongs on the end of the cord into the two corresponding holes on the wall to get it to work. Thinking back, Gaara was sure he had seen Temari do something similar with another invention she also called "the best invention ever." It was her hairdryer, and Gaara had seen Temari use it every single morning since she had purchased the item. Gaara only hoped that the toaster wouldn't be as loud as the hairdryer.

Gaara picked up the pronged end of the black cord and searched the wall to find the two sets of two holes that elektribit things plugged into. Upon finding the holes, Gaara pushed the prongs into them. They were a perfect fit, much to Gaara's pleasure. Once again Gaara pushed the small switch down, but this time it didn't pop back up. After a minute, Gaara could smell the bread toasting. However, Gaara didn't know how to get the bread out of the toaster. Wearily, he tried using his fingers to pry the bread out of the holes, but this only burned his fingers, even through his sand.

Gaara cursed. First he couldn't even work the toaster, then it burned him, and now it was burning his toast! Losing his last straw, Gaara grabbed the toaster and threw it across the room. The only problem was that the toaster was still connected to the wall by the cord and that Gaara had used quite a lot of force when throwing it. This resulted in part of the kitchen wall being thrown across the room along with the toaster. Gaara paled. Temari was going to kill him.

"Gaara!" a voice called from the entryway. "I'm home! I smell toast. Did you make some?" Temari walked into the kitchen smiling at Gaara. Any day involving toast couldn't be a bad day after all, right? Upon getting a better look at the kitchen, Temari froze.

"Temari, you finished your mission early," Gaara said trying very hard to get the subject away from anything toast related. Temari's eyes left the mess on the kitchen floor to level with Gaara's. Gaara almost flinched. He had seen Temari use that glare on Kankuro, and it never boded well for his older brother.

"Gaara," Temari said sweetly with a smile on her face that didn't go to her eyes at all, "mind telling me what happened here?"

"Well, you see," Gaara began, but he was interrupted by a small popping sound. Both Gaara and Temari looked to see that the pieces of bread had popped out of the now demolished toaster and were perfectly golden brown.


End file.
